1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display method and computer game processing method in a computer game device, and particularly to an image display method and computer game processing method in a battle game where game characters battle each other, and to a recording medium storing a program for controlling the computer game device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally known are computer games wherein a player views the screen displayed on the monitor of a computer game device to operate his/her game character with levers and buttons to battle one or more enemy characters in a virtual space. Battle games, for example, realize battles between a self-character and an enemy character operated by another player using a different computer game device by connecting a plurality of computer game devices via a communication line.
When playing a battle game with a plurality of players as described above, particularly in battle games wherein three or more players are able to compete with each other, the following problems arise.
Problem 1
There are cases when attribute information regarding a game character is displayed in the vicinity of such game character shown on the monitor. Attribute information is, for example, the name or number of the player operating the game character, or the score obtained by the game character during the battle (including the designation mark (▾)). When the game character pertaining to the attribute information is displayed by being enlarged or reduced, conventionally, such attribute information was displayed with the same magnification as the enlargement or reduction, or displayed in the same size regardless of the enlargement or reduction of the subject character.
FIG. 15 and FIG. 16 are examples of screens where the game character and its attribute information object are displayed. FIGS. 15A, 15B and 15C show a case where the game character and its attribute information object are gradually enlarged and displayed, and FIGS. 16A, 16B and 16C show a case where the character and its attribute information object are gradually reduced and displayed.
As shown in FIGS. 15A, 15B and 15C, when the attribute information object is enlarged in accordance with the enlargement of the character, there is a problem in that some attribute information objects may cover the monitor screen and make the screen difficult to view. Meanwhile, as shown in FIGS. 16A, 16B and 16C, when the attribute information object is reduced in accordance with the reduction of the character, there is a problem in that the attribute information becomes illegible.
Whereas, if the size of this attribute information object is kept the same regardless of the enlargement/reduction of the game character, there is a problem in that it becomes difficult to distinguish which character""s attribute information it is, particularly when a plurality of game characters are displayed on the screen and game characters are overlapped and displayed on the screen, or when they are displayed at close distance.
Problem 2
There are cases when a battle game is already in progress among a number of players less than the maximum number of players possible, and a new player enters such battle game in midcourse. If the maximum number of players to play the battle game is two, and another player starts a game in a different computer game device when one player is playing a one-player game against the computer, the battle game was mandatorily switched to a battle game between players. Here, the one-player battle game against the computer is suspended, and a new battle game between players is started. However, as the battle game against the computer is usually a game to fill up the time until another player joins the game, there is no problem even though the one-player battle game against the computer is suspended.
If the maximum number of players to play the battle game is three or more, however, the following problems arise when midcourse participation is permitted unconditionally. In other words, when a battle game is already in progress among a number of players less than the maximum number of players possible, and a new player enters such battle game in midcourse, the battle game being played among the players was mandatorily reset, and a new battle game among players including the new player was started. In such a case, it is possible that the player""s emotions will be significantly ruined. For example, as the battle game will be started over from the beginning while disregarding all results up to the midcourse of the battle game that was in progress, this will be highly disadvantageous for the player who was in the lead in the initial battle game.
Meanwhile, if the midcourse results of the battle game are maintained when a player newly joins, this will be highly disadvantageous for the new player and the benefits of midcourse participation will be lost.
Problem 3
When the result of the battle among the game characters cannot be decided within the time limit of the battle game, conventionally, victory or defeat was decided pursuant to the high or low of the numerically converted remaining physical energy of the respective game characters. The physical energy gradually decreases in accordance with the number or type of attacks made by the enemy character during the game.
Thus, if the remaining physical energy of one""s character is even slightly higher than the enemy character, there was a problem in that it was possible to conduct a vigorless and low-risk battle (e.g., avoid fighting, run away) until the time limit and win by decision. Specifically, in a battle game where three or more players are able to participate, it is relatively easy to run around without making one""s character participate in the battle while the other game characters are fighting each other. Here, as the physical energy of the game character not participating in the battle will not decrease, there is a possibility that the game character not participating in the battle will win.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to resolve the problems encountered in the aforementioned battle games played by a plurality of players, and to provide an image display method and computer game processing method of a computer game device for executing a battle game with improved game amusement, and a program product for executing such method.
To resolve the first problem, according to the first present invention, when a game character and its attribute information are to be displayed on the computer game screen and the display size of the game character is to be enlarged or reduced, it is possible to avoid disadvantages such as the attribute information being overly enlarged and thereby covering a large portion of the screen or being overly reduced and thereby becoming illegible by fixing the display size of the game character""s attribute information, and provide an easily viewable screen to the player.
To resolve the second problem, according to the second present invention, when a battle game is in progress among a number of players less than the maximum number of players possible in a battle game where three or more players can participate and a new player starts enters the battle game, it is determined whether or not midcourse participation should be authorized in accordance with the status of the battle game in progress or the elapsed time. It is thereby possible to avoid the inconvenience of the player who has playing the battle game in his/her favor from encountering the disadvantage of the battle game being reset pursuant to such midcourse participation. Moreover, the business efficiency will be increased as it is possible to avoid the battle game from being reset immediately before the end of the game.
Further, to resolve the third problem, according to the third present invention, the degree of activity of the game character during the battle game is calculated, and the victory/defeat is judged pursuant to such degree of activity of the game character when the victory/defeat of the battle is not finalized within a time limit. Therefore, in comparison to cases of judging the victory/defeat by the remaining energy, it is possible to make a rightful judgment of victory/defeat by preventing a player that runs away in the battle game or fights in a manner of not decreasing one""s energy from winning.